The inventors of the method of graphically defining a formula described in International Patent Application No. PCT/AU01/01053 (WO 02/17074) have developed an improvement to this invention.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.